


There's No Time To Waste

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Desperation, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A close call makes Andrea show Michonne just how she feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Time To Waste

Time has been rendered meaningless. The concept of minutes and hours is useless when the days stretch out in front of you knowing that there's only the promise of danger and fear with each morning. Andrea wasn't thinking of minutes or hours or anything except for the fact that Michonne was still standing. They're run into a group of walkers, and managed to outrun them. The ones they didn't outrun they'd killed. There was an awful moment when one had grabbed hold of Michonne's arm, and all Andrea could see was how Amy's eyes had gone glassy and pale after being bit. How she'd twitched back alive, how she'd snarled from hunger. 

The crowbar in her hand had knocked the thing down, and Michonne did the rest. 

Carnage was around them. But that was irrelevant. All that Andrea cared about was Michonne, still standing, not bit, not pale eyed. The only logical thing to do was to rush to her and grab hold. She needed to make sure the other woman was alright. 

“I'm fine, it didn't scratch me.” Michonne was shocked by the violence of Andrea's movements, how she'd grabbed her wrists and ran her hands up her arms. 

The kiss was even more shocking. Andrea's hands left her arms and locked on to the back of her neck and crushed her lips against Michonne's. Desperation and adrenaline coursed through the blonde, and she hoped the other woman would forgive her for it. 

There was no need for forgiveness, because Michonne kissed her back. After being touched by that unholy, disgusting thing, she needed the touch of something good. Andrea was good.

“We gotta get somewhere safe.” Michonne breathed out. Not just for safety's sake, but because she could see what the blonde wanted. She needed it too. The sword went back into it's sheath and her hand went into Andrea's, pulling her along away from the corpses. They'd hadn't gotten far when Andrea pulled Michonne up against a tree.

The kiss wasn't shocking anymore. It was welcome outright. 

Their breaths came out in grunts as lips, tongues and teeth tried to find purchase, gained it, and lost it only to start over again. Neither of them were trying to find dominance, they were just trying to hold on. 

Andrea took Michonne's hands and brought one to rest on her ass, and the other to the top of her worn out cargo pants. She pulled away to look at the other woman, her breath coming out in gusts across her lips. Michonne raised her hand and stroked her cheek. The blonde leaned into the touch like an attention starved cat.

“Give me your canteen.” Michonne demanded. Andrea handed it to her, and she poured some of the water over her hands. If she was going to do this she wasn't going to do it with dirty hands. The blonde got the picture and did the same. It was foolish to do it right then and there, but their hunger was too overwhelming, and there was no time to waste. They could both die in the next ten minutes, hour, day. It needed to happen now.

Michonne's fingers were cold from the water, but it didn't matter. She was moving them so sweetly, and they warmed up soon anyway. Andrea tried to do the same for the other woman. Judging by the look on her face and how slick she felt, it was working. Whether it lasted for a few minutes or for longer they couldn't figure out, because the pleasure make the passage of time go abstract. One moment their hands were moving fast, and the next Andrea was watching how Michonne's handsome teeth bit down on her bottom lip when she orgasmed. Did the kiss they shared after really last for as long as it felt? When Andrea came it felt too brief, like it should have lasted longer for the amount of time that it took to reach that apex.

Time was rendered meaningless, but for once it wasn't because of despair.


End file.
